Loucos de Matar
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Bella e Edward trabalham para o FBI. Algo dá errado em uma investigação, e Bella acaba presa a uma quadrilha de policiais corruptos. Cabe a Edward resgatá-la e contar um pequeno segredo que o está matando por dentro. Licença poética no título da fic.
1. Parte 1

**Uma autora que viu filmes de ação demais.**

**Sem a intenção de deixar a parte policial completa, certinha, detalhada.**

**Poucos capítulos, alguns pequenos, outros não.**

* * *

**PARTE 1**

**Escritório especial do FBI em Seattle**

"Como todos sabem, essa missão está uma merda. Cinco agentes foram descobertos e afastados, eu não consigo dormir direito... E meu cabelo está caindo." A sala rompeu em risos enquanto o Diretor Burns, apelido que ganhou por se parecer com um personagem de desenho animado, pegava as pastas sobre a mesa. "Nossa próxima tentativa será em Vegas." Anunciou, sendo recebido por uma onda de aplausos. "Eu sou do tipo 'quer bem feito, faça você mesmo.' Bem, eu faria, se minha equipe não tivesse montado um esquema melhor do que o meu." Ele abriu uma das pastas e pegou alguns envelopes azuis que visivelmente eram de uma companhia aérea. "Estou fudido e preciso completar essa missão. Aqueles que quiserem sua passagem para Vegas e já se veem em um cassino com uma bebida na mão, façam o favor de levantar o braço." Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando viu praticamente todos os braços da pequena sala levantados. Ele os ignorou. "Swan, Cullen, vocês foram os únicos que não se manifestaram."

"Eu tenho o casamento da minha irmã, prefiro trabalhar daqui, obrigado."

"E eu... bem, tenho o casamento da minha melhor amiga. Irmã dele. Então... Fica para a próxima."

"Mary Alice Cullen, prestes a se tornar Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock..." O Diretor Burns resmungou para si mesmo enquanto embaralhava arquivos e pastas. Aproximou-se das mesas dos dois agentes e largou um arquivo para cada um. "Duas semanas para concluir a missão, duas semanas para o dia do casamento. Boa sorte."

-629-

"Eu conto, ou você conta?" Bella perguntou enquanto roubava os palmitos prato de Edward.

"Por que alguém tem que contar?" Perguntou de volta empurrando o garfo dela.

"Porque ela precisa saber qu-"

"...há a possibilidade de não aparecermos no casamento dela? E ouvir, mais uma vez, o interminável sermão sobre nossos empregos super perigosos?"

"Eu não aguento outro sermão desse." Ela disse, desanimada com a possibilidade.

"Nem eu."

"Então vai ser como sempre. Sumiremos, ligaremos quando pudermos e tentaremos chegar em casa vivos."

"Já falhamos alguma vez?" Edward perguntou com uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas arqueada.

"Nop. Mas... Striper? Eu?!"

"Aquele realmente era o número de uma instrutora? Para... Você sabe, te dar aulas? Para... Um... Você dançar?"

"Você não viu nem metade do que tem naquela pasta, amado parceiro."

* * *

**Eu tinha que tirar o "Agente especial Edward Cullen do FBI" da minha mente! Limpar o sistema!**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem que tem mais por aí.**


	2. Parte 2

**I'm back!**

**Não era para eu ter demorado tanto para postar, sorry. Sometimes me falta tempo no computador, sometimes neurônios. Na maior parte do tempo é a segunda opção.**

**Edward e armas, quem não gosta?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

PARTE 2

**Huston, Texas, uma tarde qualquer.**

Edward aproximou-se do pátio na frente do galpão depois de muito estudar a área e resolveu que enfrentaria a cena que acontecia na sua frente. Novamente a missão tinha falhado. Eles foram obrigados a mudar todo o esquema combinado com sua equipe e deixar Vegas para seguir instruções próprias, agora em outro estado.

"Polícia de Nova Iorque!" Gritou, mostrando rapidamente seu distintivo falso. "Larguem a mulher, ela está sob minha custódia."

Os homens se assustaram com a presença surpresa, mas se mantiveram calmos em seus lugares. Um alto, magro e louro foi o único a mostrar certa revolta com a intromissão.

"Essa vagabunda?" Ao ouvir a frase ele tremeu e fechou as mãos em punho, amassando o papel que trazia consigo. "Mas eu ainda tenho que brincar com essa putinha."

"Não." Falou com a voz estrangulada, tentando controlar a raiva.

Confiando no colete a prova de balas e na sorte inexplicável que sempre tinha para resolver seus casos, o falso oficial nova iorquino aproximou-se da vítima acorrentada e amordaçada de joelhos e ficou ao lado dela.

"Quem você pensa que é?!" Um dos homens gritou na direção dele. "Nós vimos primeiro. Essa vadia estava nos roubando!"

"E espiando!" Outro gritou.

"Ela?" O oficial perguntou com deboche. "Ela mal sabe escrever o próprio nome, e falar meia dúzia de palavras que aprendeu em filme pornô."

"Por qual motivo então ela está sob sua custódia?" Indagou o louro, desconfiado do motivo que fez o policial sair de tão longe por aquela mulher.

Na pressa de tirar sua parceira da mão daqueles homens, ele não havia pensado em nenhum motivo convincente. Edward Cullen apenas correu para o lugar certo quando recebeu o pedido de ajuda dela, aliviado por ter recebido um sinal de vida. Resolveu continuar na mesma linha de pensamento, desesperado para sair dali.

"Ela pode não saber falar muito, mas tem uma língua..." Segurou entre as pernas. "Se é que vocês me entendem." Piscou.

Um dos homens ajustou a calça e lambeu os lábios, o que foi o bastante para o sangue de Edward ferver e ele quase estragar o que havia sido designado a fazer.

"Ela veio comigo, vai voltar comigo." Apressou-se a falar, pegando o braço da mulher com mais força do que desejava e levantando-a do chão. Estava contando com o medo da quadrilha de ser descoberta pelo falso policial para sair dali sem precisar dar mais detalhes. "Obrigado por tomarem conta enquanto eu estava distraído." Começou a andar para trás antes que fosse impedido. "Quando vierem à Nova Iorque me procurem, agente Mahoney a disposição dos senhores."

A mulher, que estava o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, levantou-a e olhou para o homem que a conduzia para o carro para do outro lado da rua. "Eu posso ver seu sorriso, Swan. Segure-o, segure essa merda desse riso ou você vai foder com tudo."

Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar em seu papel de vítima e se deixou ser arrastada por seu parceiro para o carro, onde finalmente ficou sem a mordaça. Nem bem abriu a boca para falar foi alvejada por perguntas preocupadas e trôpegas de Edward.

"Estou, estou ótima. Eu estou bem, Edward. Agora tire-nos daqui de uma vez! Anda! Vai!"

"Estamos indo, mas, abaixe-se, o carro não é a prova de balas."

"O que voc-..." Antes que ela completasse a frase ouviu a balas ricochetearem na lataria.

No banco ao seu lado o homem tinha uma arma na mão e mirava de volta, com sucesso, nos homens que um minuto atrás quase o fizeram colocar o almoço para fora.

"Edward! Para!" Pediu desesperada. "Eles são muitos! Eles estão atirando de volta!"

"Para de me bater!"

"Liga a merda do carro e nos tire daqui, seu idiota!" Deu outro murro nas costas dele com suas mãos ainda presas em correntes.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Virou protegendo o rosto dos punhos dela. "Eu acabei. Pronto."

"Você comeu merda?" Olhou por cima do ombro dele. "Você os matou!"

"**Você** comeu merda, Bella? Não ouviu o que queriam fazer com você?" Perguntou com os olhos arregalados, as sobrancelhas acima da armação barata do óculos escuro que usava.

"E quando eles fariam isso, Edward?" Esticou os braços para que os cadeados das correntes fossem arrombados. "Quando eu tirasse o disfarce e ninguém pudesse me reconhecer?"

"Alguém vai aparecer para limpar essa bagunça." Deu de ombros soltando-a e não respondendo. "Não era esse o objetivo de tudo? Acabar com a quadrilha."

"Você sabe que não." Aproveitou que estava livre e deu um tapa na nuca dele. "Pelo menos não desse jeito."

"Alguns estão apenas incapacitados de andar. Ou de se reproduzir."

"Apenas." Bella murmurou para si mesma passando uma pomada nos pulsos.

"Senhorita Spears," Abriu um sorriso torto enquanto dirigia para longe. "eu faço o meu trabalho muito bem feito. Nossa missão foi um sucesso."

"Urgh." Gemeu arrumando a peruca loura. "Você nunca mais escolhe os disfarces. Mahoney?" Olhou a farda da policia de Nova Iorque com desprezo. "Sério? Onde você arrumou essa sua peruca com esse mullets? Ele nem tinha mullets no filme!"

Edward sorriu triunfante, sem se importar com as críticas ao seu disfarce. "Somos o FBI. Eu podia ter aparecido como presidente Obama, se quisesse. Nós temos o que queremos."

"Hmm. Nem tudo." Bella sussurrou sem que ele ouvisse.

"Bem, quase tudo." Murmurou ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado ao gênio criador de 'Loucademia De Polícia'.**


	3. Parte Final

**Eu não presto. No no no. Portanto, ao invés de enrolar para postar, postei tudo de uma vez só. Tcharam!**

**E assim tiro Edward Cullen ~agente especial do FBI ~ da minha mente. Só que não.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Algum lugar no México, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia**

"Onde você arrumou o corpo?" Bella perguntou, ajeitando uma peruca loura na cabeça do cadáver no banco do motorista. "Eu gostava dessa peruca." Lamentou.

"Não gosto de louras. O corpo foi cortesia dos nossos amigos da Interpol."

"Jake?"

"Bem... Ele é de lá, não é?"

"Sim, é! Estou tão feliz pela promoção do meu amigo!" Comentou orgulhosa.

"O agente Black é um bom agente." Desdenhou.

"O agente Black é um bom agente." Bella o imitou de modo terrível. "Você pode chama-lo de Jacob, você sabe. Ou Jake."

"Não, obrigado."

"Que seja." Ela falou dando a volta no carro e lendo mais uma vez o arquivo que seria destruído com o automóvel. "Quem ele mandou como minha substituta?" Abriu a pasta. "Vanessa."

"Uma mexicana qualquer. Entre outros erros, espancou a filha de cinco anos até a morte."

"O que?!" Bella exclamou, largando o arquivo como se esse já estivesse pegando fogo. "Queim, vadia!" Pegou o isqueiro da mão do parceiro e ascendeu o coquetel que faria seus supostos carro e corpos sumirem de cena. "Quem era você?" Apontou com o queixo para frente.

"Não faço ideia." Edward desconversou.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, um estuprador? Pedófilo? Traficante de mulheres? Coiote?"

Edward não a respondeu, colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou fascinado para as enormes labaredas que dançavam na sua frente. Bella deu um beijo na bochecha dele e virou para pegar suas bolsas do chão. "Venha, sádico." Puxou-o pela mão e o levou para longe.

**o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**México, um hotel qualquer**

Depois de queimarem o carro, tiveram que ir andando até o hotel mais próximo. Teriam que ficar lá escondidos até que recebessem algum sinal de que ninguém da quadrilha os procurava.

Bella sabia que Edward ia aprontar alguma no quarto quando ele insistiu que ela fosse até a varanda e desse uma olhada na rua. Eram quatro da manha, não tinha nada para ser visto.

"Bell, vou encostar a porta por um segundo." Ele falou com a cabeça para fora.

Ela ficou alerta ao ouvir seu meio apelido e correu para dentro do mínimo e sujo, e agora escuro, cômodo que dividia com Edward. "Você está procurando por... Vestígios na cama?" Perguntou retoricamente ao ver a lanterna de luz negra varrendo os lençóis.

"Duvido que esses lençóis já tenham visto água." Edward falou, estudando o colchão e os lençóis concentrado como se estivesse resolvendo um de seus complexos casos.

"Serve suor?" Bella brincou, cutucando a barriga de Edward para desconcentrá-lo. E para corar quando sentiu o abdômen duro debaixo de seus dedos.

"Eu não vou responder sua pergunta, mas só porque estou realmente intrigado."

"Nenhuma mancha!" Ela gritou, tão intrigada quanto ele.

"Nop."

"Eles estão limpos, Edward!"

"Yep."

"Parece que alguém por aqui tem a mesma mania de limpeza que você."

"Todos deviam ter. É questão de higiene."

"Mesmo assim seu Toc não vai deixa-lo dormir aí." Atestou.

"Não mesmo, senhora Brosnan."

"Brosnan?" Colocou as mãos na cintura pronta para reclamar. "Você seria o senhor Brosnan?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha, ganhando um aceno animado do homem que calçava os tênis sentado na cama. "Está se achando agente especial da rainha? Um astro de Holywood? Edward, volte aqui!"

"Vou ao shopping comprar um enxoval novo para o nosso... ninho... Que seja." Deu de ombros abrindo a porta do quarto. "Volto mais tarde, baby."

"Brosnan... Eu escolho nossos disfarces da próxima vez. Ei, espera por mim!"

Eles voltaram com três grossos cobertores e algumas fronhas.

"Agora eu vou tomar um banho." Bella anunciou, pegando a toalha e uma muda de roupas limpas dentro de uma das duas pequenas malas que carregavam. "E dormir até nosso resgate chegar."

"Três dias."

"Três longos dias." Choramingou. "Nem perguntei, quer entrar primeiro no banho?"

"Faça as honras." Edward apontou para o banheiro. "Eu vou dar um jeito nesse quarto antes." Começou a jogar os lençóis antigos para o chão e trocar a roupa de cama.

"Tão limpinho. Você vai ser uma boa dona de casa um dia."

"Quer ficar aqui sozinha e enfrentar o monstro que se escondeu atrás daquele quadro horrível?" Apontou sabendo que Bella entenderia o recado e se desesperaria.

"Barata?" Se escondeu atrás de Edward. "Muito grande?"

"Qual parte do 'monstro' você perdeu?"

"Vai matar!" Bella gritou empurrando-o. "Vai! Edward, ela está saindo de lá."

"Ai." Ele tirou a mão que ela tinha apertando seu braço. "Mata homens que são o dobro do seu tamanho, mas é incapaz de matar um inseto."

"Nunca matei homem algum." Prendeu o riso se fazendo de inocente.

"Perdão." Espalmou as mãos para cima. "Agora imagina se eu fosse um de seus inimigos, agente Swan. O estrago que eu faria com uma mísera baratinha." Falou andando em direção a dita cuja na parede e matando-a com o sapato.

"Mas você ama sua parceira e jamais faria isso."

"Eu amo, Bella. Mas..."

"Sai com essa nojeira daqui!" Correu. "Você sabe onde você pisou? Lembre-se dos germes que estão penetrando seus dedos agora... Das bactérias que começam a chegar em suas célu-..."

"Chega, chega." O calçado com o estraçalhado inseto pareceu pesar vinte quilos a mais agora. "Merda!"

"Não te entendo." Ela riu, vendo como agora Edward olhava com nojo para sua mão. "Vai tomar banho." Começou a forrar o colchão com um dos leçóis. "Eu arrumo o quarto, princesa."

"Não brinque comigo, Isabella." Ameaçou-a saindo do banheiro com a mão desinfetada.

"Fique onde está." Ela ameaçou de volta. "É sér-... Não!"

Edward havia derrubado-a na cama e estava fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

"Princesa? Retire o que disse!" Parou com as mãos.

"Não! Você não manda em mim!"

"Eu sei seus pontos fracos, Bella." Fez mais cócegas para mostrar que sabia do que estava falando. "Não brinque comigo."

"Vai me torturar?"

"Seus dedos são bonitinhos." Disse, girando a pequenina mão e admirando os tais dedos. "Você ficaria bem sem um ou dois?"

"Para!" Bella gritou quando sentiu as mãos de Edward se curvarem em sua barriga e sob seus pés. "Por favor! Edward!" Riu o nome dele sem fôlego. "Se você realmente gosta de mim, pare! Eu vou fazer xixi nas calças! E na sua cama!"

"Touche." Soltou-a, e Bella correu para fora da cama.

"Quem sabe os pontos fracos de quem?" Bateu os cílios da porta do banheiro.

"Seu tiro foi certeiro."

"É só colocar uma sujeirinha na conversa..."

"Banho!" Edward jogou uma das fronhas do hotel na direção dela enquanto ela se trancava no banheiro. "Sujeira..." Falou para si mesmo. "Se você soubesse qual realmente é meu ponto fraco, Swan."

**o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**México, dia seguinte a noite, um bar qualquer**

"Não olhe agora, mas tem um mexicano feio vindo em nossa direção."

"Deixa de ser preconceituoso, Edward." Bella ralhou chutando a canela dele. "Você só reclamou desde que chegamos aqui."

"Ai!? E custa você manter o disfarce? E parar de dançar com cada um que vem chamar?" Disse ríspido.

"Custa você se divertir um pouco?"

"Não estamos aqui a passeio, Isabella. Querem nossa cabeça, estamos escondidos e você sabe muito bem disso."

"Por que saímos, então? Podíamos muito bem ter ficado trancados naquele forno, soando como porcos!" Cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

"Porcos não suam. Eles não têm glândulas sudoríparas."

Bella já o conhecia a tempo demais para se deixar distrair. "Assim que nossas bebidas chegarem nós vamos embora."

"Agora que eu vou começar a me divertir?!"

"Beber não é uma boa ideia. Não estamos aqui a passeio."

"Uma tequila não faz mal. Estou entediado, e você acabou de falar que eu tenho que me divertir."

"Dança comigo?" Bella pediu, tendo como resposta uma careta de Edward. "Uma musiquinha só!?"

"Bella..."

"Vou suspender sua bebida, então." Levantou uma sobrancelha desafiando-o.

"Juro que vai ser a única."

"Mas eu ainda quero dançar." Gemeu.

"Novamente, estam-..."

"Nossos disfarces não estão fazendo sentido nenhum. Não estamos aqui como um casal, senhor Brosnan?" Interrompeu-o. "Que tipo de casal nós seríamos se não dançássemos?"

"Você já dançou."

"Juntos, Edward. Eu quero dançar com **você**. Por favoooooor!"

Bufando, Edward levantou e esticou a mão para que ela se levantasse. As bebidas foram esquecidas.

"Own, não fique emburrado." Bella acariciou o antebraço dele. "Você vai se divertir. Eu prometo." Piscou.

E depois que ela piscou, e ele a tomou nos braços, Edward realmente se divertiu.

"Olá você aí embaixo, feliz em me ver?"

"Bella, Bella." Edward meneou a cabeça. "Anos de amizade, e você insiste nessa piada."

"Tenho culpa que o cano da sua arma é longo e fica me cutucando?"

"Suas piadas de duplo sentido são péssimas. E impróprias."

"Isso significa que elas são ótimas."

"Não, isso significa qu-..."

"Hola, señorita!"

"Merda. Eles não desistem?" Edward resmungou ao ver mais um mexicano tentar tirar Bella para dançar. Ela apertou a mão dele e se virou.

"Estoy bailando con mi novio, creo que esta noche me va a pedir que se case con él." Bella sussurrou a última parte para o homem, que parabenizou-a e deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Edward antes de afastar.

"O que você disse para ele?"

"Que mi novio ia me pedir em casamento essa noite."

"Bella! Você sabe que agora eles vão ficar nos observando até eu fazer o pedido?" Edward olhou para os dois lados. "Já estão olhando. Por sorte não estamos usando alianças."

"Merda. Qual o seu problema em inventar disfarces? Por um segundo esqueci que era para sermos casados."

"Meu problema? Você esqueceu seu marido."

"E você nossas alianças. Hora de ir?"

"Nah. Eu posso fazer um esforço e me ajoelh-..."

"Não!" Bella o puxou quando tentou se abaixar no meio do salão. "Vamos embora, acho que já me cansei o suficiente para me jogar na cama e desmaiar."

"Sem show?" Edward fez bico fingindo estar magoado.

"Sem show, mi novio." Bella o beijou na bochecha. "Guarde para uma próxima vez."

De volta ao hotel, Bella deitou-se e ficou encarando o teto enquanto esperava Edward acabar de tomar banho. A luz do banheiro havia queimado e ele precisou ficar com a porta aberta para aproveitar a claridade de fora. Um pequeno detalhe que tirou o sono de Bella.

"Bell, eu acabei. Acho que você devia tomar banho também, está calor aqui, você devia se refrescar."

"Realmente está quente aqui." Abanou-se. "Mas eu estou bem."

"Oh. Ok." Edward parou no meio do quarto. Queria deitar mas antes queria fazer uma pergunta. "Bell... Você... Eu nunca pedi isso antes... Nunca precisei..."

Vendo o modo como ele coçava a nuca e evitava olhar para ela, Bella soube que se não o incentivasse ele enrolaria e não pediria nada. "Fala de uma vez, Edward."

"Você se importa se eu dormir só de cueca? Está um calor da porra aqui Se você ficar desconfortável eu continuo assim. É só por causa do calor. Se você não se importar. Você também pode, se quiser. Não dormir de cueca, mas... Se-"

"Shiu." Calou o jorro de palavras. "Eu não me importo. Fique a vontade." Edward abriu a boca para falar mas Bella o interrompeu antecipando o que ia ouvir. "Eu estou bem assim, obrigada."

Os dois ficaram estirados na cama, desconfortáveis por conta do calor.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Você teria me contado se eles tivesse te machucado?"

"Já disse, se eles tivessem encostado um dedo em mim estariam mortos muito antes de você chegar." Ficou de lado para olhá-lo. "Eu sei cuidar de mim."

"Eu sei que sabe, mas... Eu nunca tinha ficado tantos dias sem notícias. Fiquei preocupado de verdade."

"Você não ia se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente."

"Você está bem mesmo? Nada dói?"

Bella sorriu e esticou para dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Ela fazia aquilo bastante. "Como não estar bem com você sendo um amor e cuidando de mim? Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer." Devolveu o beijo. "Se precisar da minha farmácia, ou, mais importante, se precisar de mim, não hesite em chamar."

"Obrigada."

"Boa noite, Swan."

"Noite, mi novio."

******o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**México, manhã do último dia**

Bella abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes para ajustá-los na escuridão do quarto. Aconchegando o corpo na cama, sentiu Edward se mover atrás dela e chegar mais para perto. Bella ficou tensa, não só uma respiração quente tocava seu pescoço, mas outra coisa tocava suas costas. Ela levou o braço para trás devagar, até que sua mão estivesse espalmada na barriga de Edward. Lentamente a desceu ao mesmo tempo em que o empurrava para longe. No meio do caminho seus dedos esbarraram com a protuberância que a cutucava. "Uow!" Sussurrou, o rubor cobrindo seu rosto. Ela tentou virar para espiar, mas uma mão segurou seu pulso e uma voz rouca a repreendeu.

"É bom que você tenha uma explicação muito boa, Isabella."

Ainda ruborizada, ela respirou fundo para responder. "Você, ele, estava invadindo meu espaço. Fui dar um empurrãozinho para te afastar e, bem, ele estava no meio do caminho."

"Vou acreditar em você." Soltou-a.

Bella rolou na cama e olhou-o com dois olhos esbugalhados. "E o que mais eu estaria fazendo?"

"Não sei." Abriu um sorriso torto. "Alguma ideia?" Balançou as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo sugestivamente.

"Se você acabou com suas brincadeiras sem graça, eu vou voltar a dormir." Bella rolou os olhos, não realmente aborrecida pela brincadeira, e virou para o outro lado.

"Desculpa. Desculpa pela brincadeira." Edward pediu, apoiando-se sobre um braço para vê-la melhor. "Eu ando meio... Estranho, sei lá. Desculpa."

Bella virou de barriga para cima. "Não precisa pedir desculpa, está tudo bem. Eu sei que você sempre foi estranho, Edward."

"Eu estou mais. Minha cabeça está meio... Confusa." Fez uma careta.

"Se precisar conversar..."

Edward pegou a mão que Bella colocou no rosto dele e a beijou. "Obrigada, mas eu não saberia nem por onde começar."

"Pelo início."

"Não é tão simples assim." Meneou a cabeça.

"Bom, eu não vou insistir se você não quer falar." Bella passou o polegar entre as sobrancelhas dele para tirar a ruga que havia se formado ali. "Mas você sabe que eu estou aqui."

"Eu sei."

"Agora vamos dormir de novo. Nem acredito que vamos embora hoje!"

"Achei que tivesse gostando da atenção dos mexicanos."

"Nah. Se homens já são complicados na minha língua, imagina em outra."

"Nem todos os homens são complicados."

"Não vamos entrar em uma guerra dos sexos agora."

"Não é guerra, alguns são diferentes."

"Não conheço. Mas vamos dormir. Boa noite."

"São cinco da manhã, seria bom dia."

"Não importa, vai dormir."

Edward deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella antes de virar de barriga para baixo e dormir. Bella ainda deu uma espiada na bunda do parceiro antes de rir de sua própria ousadia e dormir.

******o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**México, última noite**

"Por que eles não deram um horário?" Bella perguntou retoricamente, enquanto folheava uma revista. Ela sabia que missões assim não acontecem com horário marcado, mas estava entediada e não tinha o que fazer.

Edward levantou do espaço onde estava sentado ao lado dela na cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro arrumando algumas coisas pelo quarto. "Nós contamos o dia até meia noite. Depois disso temos até às três da manhã antes de realmente desistir e esperar por outra tentativa."

"São onze e cinquenta."

Edward pegou sua arma debaixo do travesseiro e checou as balas e a trava. "Eu sei."

"E nem estamos em um cativeiro nem nada. Qual a dificuldade em nos tirar daqui?"

"Nossa comunicação foi cortada quando saí para te buscar, pode estar um caos em casa e não sabemos."

"Odeio missões sem comunicação. Você matou a maioria daqueles filhos da puta, os outros foram presos, quem viria atrás de nós? Acho que estamos nos escondendo a toa, acho isso tudo uma palhaçada."

"Eles têm aliados." Edward falou sem perder a paciência. "E o esquema de corrupção ainda precisa ser provado, enquanto não, a polícia de Houston quer a cabeça de quem atirou nos homens deles."

"E quem saberia sobre nós?"

"Não saberiam exatamente sobre nós, como agentes do FBI, no caso. Mas eles podem acabar descobrindo que duas pessoas fugiram juntas depois de matar os homens deles. Melhor não arriscar."

"E a polícia deles é melhor do que nós dois? Eles conseguiriam nos rastrear em casa?" A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha por cima da revista. "Nós estaríamos muito bem escondidos debaixo de cobertores em Seattle. Como nós mesmos, sem disfarces."

"Ninguém é melhor do que nós. E... Se esconder debaixo de cobertores?"

"Longe desse calor. Você entendeu."

"Entendi?"

"Tire sua mente da sarjeta, Edward."

"Tarde demais. Se você vestisse mais roupas..."

"Ei!" Bella tacou a revista nele. "Respeito."

"Não, é sério, você quer que os outros agentes entrem e a vejam de short e... isso é um biquíni?"

"Eu entendi, papai."

Bella trocou de roupa e voltou a sentar na cama.

"Por que não escolhemos um quarto com TV?" Edward perguntou rasgando a revista que Bella estava lendo anteriormente e fazendo bolinhas para jogar para o alto.

"Porque nós, supostamente, estamos na suíte de lua de mel. E você realmente está sujando o quarto? Sua cabeça deve estar muito fodida."

"Podia ter alguns vídeos pornôs, pelo menos. E minhas bolas não são sujeira."

"Você sabe o que um casal faz na lua de mel, certo? Sobre a parte das bolas, melhor encerrarmos."

"O que o casal faria? Não sei. E nós podemos continuar a conversar sobre minhas bolas."

"Pergunta para o seu pai. Tenho certeza que ele vai amar repetir a história do súbito calor que o homem sente entre as pernas."

"Eu conheço esse calor muito bem." Abriu um sorriso torto para Bella, que a fez sentir o equivalente feminino ao súbito calor.

"Vamos encerrar esse assunto também."

Os dois estavam deitados discutindo sobre algo da revista quando tudo aconteceu. A porta do quarto foi arrombada e quatro homens, que eles conheciam muito bem, entraram com suas armas em punho obrigando-os a arrumar suas coisas e os seguirem para fora. Bella e Edward rolaram os olhos para o teatro que seus amigos estavam fazendo, mas os obedeceram. Edward ainda tomou um tapa na nuca que não pode reclamar. Somente quando estavam dentro da cabine da picape abriram suas bocas.

"Emmett, para que isso tudo?" Bella perguntou para o grandão que dirigia na cabine da frente.

"Só para colocar medo no pessoal e ninguém sentir pena do casal de passarinhos e ir atrás de vocês."

"Não era não, era para chamar atenção. Foi o que vocês fizeram." Bella corrigiu. "E seria pombinhos."

"Chamar atenção?" Mike, outro agente que estava no banco do carona, arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Dançou bastante no clube, Swan?"

"Babacas!" Bella o socou no ombro. "É claro que estavam nos espiando."

"Vigiando, é diferente." Emmett interveio. "Seu tapa não foi de graça, Cullen." Falou pelo retrovisor.

"Foda-se." Edward disse sem paciência. "Para onde estamos indo, afinal?"

"Para casa."

Duas horas depois eles chegavam ao hangar do Aeroporto Internacional de Hermosillo onde pegariam o avião fretado que os tiraria do sufoco. O alivio no rosto dos dois era visível a quilômetros de distancia. Bella desceu do carro e foi direto ao encontro do nativo americano de braços abertos e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Jake!" Exclamou enquanto o abraçava. Jacob a levantou do chão com um abraço e a rodou. O grito de surpresa ecoou pelo galpão. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ter certeza que estava inteira. Ou acha que só o Cullen ficou preocupado com o seu sumiço? Aliás, por que ele está segurando a arma e olhando para cá como se estivesse preparado para sacá-la e atirar em um?"

"Não sei." Virou para trás. Quando Edward viu os olhos castanhos olhando em sua direção ele abaixou a cabeça e entrou no avião. "Ele está meio estranho." Falou preocupada.

"Depois vocês resolvem isso. Agora..." Ele colocou uma mão em cada ombro dela, nivelando sua altura para que ficassem cara a cara.. "Nunca mais faça isso, Isabella! Nunca mais aceite esse tipo de missão, está me ouvindo? Você não pode simplesmente sumir por duas semanas e... Nos deixar sem notícias!" Bella pensou em rebater, mas Jacob foi mais rápido. "Eu não sei que tipo de merda você e o Cullen comeram para aceitar isso mas, se depender de mim, não vai se repetir. Ouviu bem?"

Bella ficou assustada pela seriedade do amigo e piscou algumas lágrimas antes de conseguir falar. "Ok?"

"'Ok' não, você promete? Me dá a sua palavra?"

"Sim, Jacob. Sim, ok, tá bom, que seja.

"Você não tem noção do quanto nos deixou preocupado, não é?"

"Eu não tive escolha, teve que ser desse jeito. Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Que eles mandem outra pessoa da próxima vez, não me interessa."

"Já entendi."

"Huff!" Jacob soltou uma lufada de ar. "Limpei o sistema. Pode entrar no avião."

"Você não vem?"

"Não, meu voo é outro. Sem carona."

"Te vejo em casa, grandão."

"Te vejo em casa."

**o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**Seatle, dois dias depois**

"Swan, abra essa porta!"

Bella jogou os lençóis para longe e abriu a porta do quarto. "Não está trancada." Bocejou voltando para a cama.

"Eu sei, mas eu não quis abrir. Não quero perder o poder da chave da porta da frente. Não..." Edward puxou-a antes que puxasse o cobertor sobre a cabeça.

"Eu só tenho um dia, um único dia de folga e é hoje!" Bella falava enquanto era empurrada até o banheiro. "E você não va-..."

Edward parou com a mão na maçaneta e deu um beijo na testa de Bella antes de fechar a porta na cara dela e sair gritando. "Estão todos te esperando, você tem quinze minuto!"

Bella chegou na sala e encontrou Edward sentado no sofá, os braços abertos no encosto, a cabeça jogada para trás. Ela mordeu os lábios para controlar a vontade assassina de lamber o pescoço languido dele. A boca dela se abriu quando, ao engolir, o pomo de Adão dele se moveu.

"Você está cansado também, por que não ficamos por aqui?" Perguntou abaixada próxima ao ouvido dele.

"Mmmm..." Edward respirou. "Cheirosa."

"Obrigada. E então, prefere ficar?"

"Nah. Eu preciso beber."

"Vamos encher a cara, então!" Bella o abraçou por trás e foi beijar sua bochecha, mas acabou beijando o pescoço. "Não fui a única a caprichar no perfume." Inspirou. "É bom..."

"Alice me deu."

"É muito bom." Inspirou novamente. "Muito."

"Se você respirar mais uma vez, vai gastar." Brincou.

"Desculpa." Bella afastou, ainda com os braços ao redor dele.

"Não, por mim você pode continuar, mas uma hora vai acabar o cheiro. Eu acho."

Edward não se importava mesmo que Bella continuasse ali, ele mesmo estava aproveitando a proximidade para sentir o cheiro dela.

"Vamos sair?!" Bella falou, levantando de repente.

"Você vai tão arrumada assim?" Olhou-a de cima a baixo.

"Está ruim?" Ajeitou o vestido sentindo-se sem graça. "Eu senti vontade de me arrumar um pouquinho mais. Mas eu posso mudar."

"Não, Bella." Edward aproximou-se e colocou uma mão no pescoço dela. "Você está linda. Mas..." Coçou a nuca. "Somos só nós e os rapazes."

"Que vão ter a mesma opinião sobre o vestido." Murmurou para si mesma e rolou os olhos. "Vocês homens são demais. Um dia eu vou arrumar um namorado. Aí eu quero ver o que vão fazer."

"Vamos encerrar o assunto, ok?" Colocou a mão nas costas dela para empurrá-la para fora.

"Sim senhor."

Pegaram o nada discreto SUV preto de Edward e seguiram para o bar onde seus amigos já os esperavam. Bella sorriu ao ver que além de Emmett, Mike e James, que trabalhavam com ela, Jacob estava sentado com um enorme sorriso.

"Swan, bom saber que está viva!" Emmett foi o primeiro a falar.

"Você já me viu antes."

"Sim, mas você nos assustou, garota. Eu preciso comemorar sua existência."

"Comemorar minha existência?" Riu pela escolha de palavras do amigo.

"Desculpa se eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver."

"Meu Deus, como estamos dramáticos hoje." Bella falou depois que cumprimentou todos e se sentou entre Mike e Edward.

"Se você acha que isso é fazer drama, devia ter visto Edward alguns dias atrás."

"Ei!" Edward gritou para Jacob se calar. "Não."

"O que?" Bella perguntou ao ver a cara feia que Edward havia feito. "O que eu perdi."

"Nada." Ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que os outros balbuciavam palavras que ela não entendia.

"Não estou entendendo nada." Ela sussurrou para Edward. "O que aconteceu?"

"Até parece que você não conhece esses merdas. Eles só querem implicar, ignore-os."

"Explica para mim." Fez bico.

"Bella, para." Edward pediu, desviando os olhos dela e encontrando James sacudindo a cabeça para ele. "Vocês são a pior equipe que alguém pode ter. Sério."

"Tudo bem" James disse. "Não falo mais nada."

"Eu odeio vocês." Bella cruzou os braços.

"Não fica assim." Mike tentou consolá-la. Ele passou um braço por trás dela e a puxou para perto de si. "Não é culpa nossa."

"Não importa de quem é a culpa, eu quero participar da piada." Insistiu.

"Bella, esquece isso, por favor."

"Tá bom." Concordou com Edward. "Quando você for me levar em casa eu tento arrancar de você." Bateu os cílios.

"Boa sorte." Piscou para ela.

Jacob limpou a garganta do outro lado da mesa. "Se vocês terminaram, vamos pedir mais bebidas."

Eles beberam e se divertiram e Bella fingiu que esqueceu que algo estava errado. Ela teve que ouvir várias e várias reclamações ainda por causa da última investigação. Não adiantou mostrar que estava bem, nenhum de seus amigos estava feliz com o que ela tinha feito. Principalmente Edward.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, para de mexer essa perna e vai ao banheiro." Bella pediu com uma mão na coxa dele.

"Ooolha onde você vai colocar essa mão."

"Vai ficar com as roupas todas mijadas. Eu não vou para casa com você dessa forma."

Edward rolou os olhos e levantou. "Eu estou indo."

Assim que ele desapareceu de vista Bella bateu na mesa para chamar a atenção dos outros. "Quem vai cuspir? O que aconteceu com o Edward? O que vocês tanto escondem?"

"Nad-..."

"Nem pense em abrir essa merda dessa boca para falar 'nada'!" Rosnou para James.

"Pergunta para ele." Jacob falou rápido, antes que fosse mandado calar a boca também.

"Não podem me adiantar nada? Eu já tentei falar com ele, mas ele fugiu do assunto."

"Bella..." Mike começou, ignorando os olhos arregalados dos outros avisando para ele parar. "...você saiu para resolver um caso e ficou sem dar notícias por duas semanas. Todos nós ficamos preocupados, mas ele..." Novamente Mike sentiu olhares censurando-o.

"Mike." Emmett falou em um tom de aviso.

O rapaz o ignorou, enquanto Bella levantava o dedo do meio e pedia para que continuasse. "Você é parceira dele, ele se sentiu responsável pelo que aconteceu. E, bem, tem outros detalhes que só ele para te contar."

"Cara, chega de falar. Edward vai te matar." James avisou.

"Não se ele não souber de nada." Falou séria. "E vocês não vão contar." Ameaçou.

"Que seja, o mijão está voltando." Emmett apontou.

Edward não teve tempo de sentar porque Bella havia levantado e recolhido suas coisas. "O que?" Ele indagou.

"Nós já vamos." Puxou-o para fora mal se despedindo dos outros.

Edward ainda estava confuso enquanto dirigia de volta para o prédio onde moravam. "Eu que pergunto agora, perdi alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu senti uma saudade do meu coberto..."

"Hã?"

Bella não explicou sua frase maluca e se manteve em silêncio o restante do caminho, o que deixou Edward maluco. Ele estava tentando adivinhar quem teria que enforcar no dia seguinte por ter falado demais. Podia jurar que tinha sido Emmett.

De repente, um carro desgovernado chocou-se com a lataria da SUV de forma violenta. O veículo havia surgido do nada, Edward teve segundos para estabilizar antes que o estrago fosse maior. O motorista insistia em dar a ré e voltar a colidir neles.

"Que ótimo, eles sabem que fomos nós."

"Bella, sai do carro e se esconde."

"Não mesmo." Engatilhou a arma.

"Eu estou falando sério, porra!" Disse alterado.

"Eu também!" Rebateu da mesma forma.

"O que você pensa que vai fazer com essa arma? Essa merda desse carro é blindado!"

"Por isso eu estou saindo." Abaixou-se entre os bancos e pegou dois coletes a prova de balas, jogando um em Edward.

Eles ainda sacudiam por conta das tentativas do outro veículo em desestabiliza-los. Bella desajeitadamente vestiu o colete em Edward ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava tira-los dali. As travas das portas foram desativadas para facilitar a evacuação dos ocupantes, e o GPS automaticamente emitiu um aviso de que o veículo estava sofrendo um ataque.

"Segura na merda do carro!" Edward gritou quando Bella foi jogada contra o painel.

"Eu estou bem!"

"Segura, merda!"

"Eu estou segurando, porra!"

Foi Bella acabar de afivelar o cinto de Edward e o seu, uma explosão debaixo do carro fez os dois voarem. Capotaram duas vezes antes de serem parados por um poste.

A SUV ficou de tombada com o lado do motorista para baixo e o poste caído sobre ela. Edward e Bella estavam tontos, tateando ao redor para se apoiar.

Bella foi a primeira a recobrar a consciência por completo. Depois de avaliar rapidamente seu estado, procurou pelo carro que havia causado o acidente mas encontrou a rua escura, vazia e fria. Movendo o banco para trás, ganhou espaço para se esticar e chegar até Edward, que agora estava melhor e olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Você está sangrando." Tentou tocar o rosto dela, mas gemeu de dor.

"Você também. Vamos sair logo daqui, consegue tirar seu cinto?"

Fora do carro, as armas estavam em punho. Cada centímetro da rua era vasculhado pelos olhos atentos dos dois.

"Que merda!" Edward chutou o teto do veículo repetidas vezes.

"Ele não está tão arrebentado assim." Bella falou, alisando a lataria.

"Eu não estou falando do carro. Ele que exploda!" Chutou mais uma vez. "Você está bem?" Perguntou preocupado, limpando uma sujeira no rosto de Bella. Ela assentiu mas se encolheu quando ele tocou seu lábio inferior. "Ainda está sangrando aqui."

"Está sujando sua mão." Ela pegou a mão dele e limpou o sangue dos dedos.

"Eu não me importo." Soltou a mão dela e voltou a tocá-la. "Nada dói? Sua visão está boa?" Tocou o supercílio dela que também continha um arranhão. "Você consegue andar direito?"

"Alguns arranhões ardendo, nada grave. Tem certeza que Mike estava vindo?" Desconversou.

"Foi o que ele disse antes do comunicador parar de funcionar." Ao longe eles ouviram barulhos de pneus derrapando. "Deve ser ele."

Eles viraram a tempo de ver um homem escalar a janela de um Mercedes branco para sair do carro. "Não é ele!"

Um ensurdecedor tiroteio começou. De um lado o veículo branco, do outro um SUV preto com James e Mike. Agachados ao lado do carro capotado, Bella e Edward pegaram suas próprias armas e atiraram de volta. A rua antes deserta e silenciosa mais parecia um campo de guerra.

"Eles te acertaram? Bella!" Edward começou a inspecionar o corpo da parceira a procura de ferimentos, mas parou quando ela segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos. "O que?!"

"Você..." Ela desceu a mão e tocou o abdômen dele por cima do colete perfurado. Como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido, Edward sentiu a dor e desabou de joelhos.

"Eles vieram para nos matar." Gemeu o óbvio começando a respirar com dificuldade.

"Edward! Não... Edward, não para de falar."

James e Mike estavam rendendo os dois homens do carro quando viram Bella se aproximar. Mesmo com várias escoriações pelo corpo e mancando ela tinha o passo firme, o olhar estava vidrado no homem que minutos atrás acertara seu parceiro. Sua mão não tremia, seria fácil manusear a arma que estava pronta para ser usada. "Bells... Não faça isso."

Mas ela não ouviu, acertou um tiro no meio da testa do atirador e outro no motorista, depois voltou para se ajoelhar ao lado de Edward. "Você vai ficar bem, você vai ficar bem." Repetia.

"Eu **estou** bem."

"Não, não está." Choramingou, o nó formado na garganta estrangulando-a.

"Ei, não chora."

"Eu... Não... Estou... Droga."

"Bella..."

"Está doendo?"

"Não." Respondeu com a voz estrangulada.

"Mike! Cadê a merda da ambulância?!"

Os paramédicos chegaram correndo direto para os dois corpos próximos a James. "Mas que merda?!" Bella gritou com os homens. "Deixem-os apodrecer e corram aqui!"

Os homens olharam de Bella para James sem saber o que fazer. "Obedeçam! Vão!"

******o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**Hospital, dia seguinte**

Era a quinta vez que Edward chamava a enfermeira e ela não aparecia. Ele estava colocando um pé para fora da cama quando se assustou com um grito.

"Bella, porra, quer me matar do coração?" Apontou para o aparelho apitando freneticamente seus batimentos cardíacos.

"É divertido." Sorriu inocente.

"Posso saber por que ninguém veio me ver? Enfermeiras surdas da porra." Praguejou. Bella andou até a janela para que Edward não visse seu rosto vermelho. "Eu preciso de remédio, meu braço está caindo e um Alien está estraçalhando minha barriga!"

"Vai ser papai?" Bella virou de repente rindo.

"Não vou responder. Bell, estica o braço e abre a primeira gaveta. Eu vi meu remédio ali."

"Nunca! Espere seu pai."

"Onde estão as enfermeiras?"

"Não sei." Virou novamente para a janela.

"Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella?!" Edward chamou em vão. "Você está se escondendo de mim. O que você fez, Isabella? Isabella Marie Swan, você fez alguma coisa, me fala."

"Eu nada."

"Bella."

"Eu não fiz nada!" Jogou-se na cadeira de acompanhante.

"Bella."

"Urgh! Elas estavam disputando quem ia cuidar de você. Quase saindo no tapa! Que tipo de enfermeira seu pai contrata para esse hospital?"

"As melhores."

"Melhores. Hunf."

"Eu sou o filho do chefe delas, elas vão dar mais atenção para mim do que para os outros pacientes. Elas gostam de puxar saco do chefe."

"Elas queriam puxar o SEU saco. E não dessa forma."

"De que forma-... Isabella!"

"O que?"

"Será que... Será que você pode para de falar besteira e arrumar pelo menos uma enfermeira para me dar a merda do remédio?"

"Tá."

Dez minutos depois Carlisle entrava no quarto. "Qualquer enfermeira podia ter dado seu remédio, Edward." Anotou as pílulas no receituário.

"Hã? Eu sei disso. Bella..."

"O que? Ele estava no corredor!" Carlisle, que não estava no corredor quando foi chamado, olhou para Bella com uma sobrancelha erguida como o filho.

"Bella não é fã das suas enfermeiras." Edward contou para o pai.

"Eu imagino."

Bella desviou os olhos de Carlisle e mirou o padrão dos batimentos de Edward na máquina.

"Você pode me chamar se precisar de mais alguma coisa, Bella."

"Mas quem está doente sou eu."

"Vou continuar minha ronda. Até mais tarde."

Edward chegou para o lado e fez Bella sentar com ele na cama. "Vem cá." Ele esticou o braço bom e colocou em volta do ombro dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio aproveitando a companhia um do outro. "Eu senti sua falta nessas duas semanas. Eu quase enlouqueci e enlouqueci o departamento junto."

"Eu também senti sua falta. E aprendi a lição, não vou mais nos colocar em risco desnecessário."

"Eu agradeço se você fizer isso."

"Da próxima vez-..."

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e a interrompeu. "Não, sem próxima vez. Bella, você promete que nunca mais vai se meter em uma merda dessa? Não, não precisa prometer porque eu não vou deixar. Eu não devia ter deixado da primeira vez."

"Desculpa se eu fiz você se sentir culpado."

"Culpado, preocupado, apavorado, a lista é grande. Eu achei..." Respirou fundo. "Eu achei que fosse receber uma ligação no meio da noite para reconhecer o seu corpo. Cada toque que meu telefone dava era um pulo."

"Eu sabia que você ia me tirar de lá. Não foi tão ruim assim."

"É, mas eu não sabia. Se você não tivesse conseguido um celular naquele dia e eu já não estivesse por perto..."

"Obrigada de novo. Novamente. Mais uma vez. Obrigada."

"Não se acostume."

"Desculpa." Bella beijou a bochecha dele. "Desculpa por fazer você passar por isso."

"Você é teimosa e eu sei que vai tentar fazer de novo."

"Não." Sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. "Não, Edward."

"Mas eu não vou deixar. Nem que eu te amarre, te algeme, te acorrente, te tranque em uma sala."

"Vai me chicotear também?" Provocou erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele. "Amordaçar, vendar?"

"Não faz meu estilo."

"Já experimentou?"

A porta abriu abruptamente e uma figura pequenina de cabelos pretos e curtos entrou cantarolando. "Oh meu Deus, Bella!" Era Alice, irmã de Edward. "Bella, você está viva!"

"Olá, quem está em cima de uma cama de hospital sou eu!"

"Eu sei, irmãozinho, lindo!" Alice soltou do abraço que dava na amiga e correu para o irmão. "Desculpa, eu interrompi alguma coisa?" Sussurrou para ele.

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"Pois não devia." Beliscou-o. "Tome uma atitude! Chorou um oceano por ela e agora vai ficar só olhando?"

"Alice, não se mete."

Bella limpou a garganta. "Devo deixá-los a sós?"

"Com certeza não. Vim com boas notícias." Bateu palmas. "Vista-se, Edward, você vai embora!"

"Você veio apenas para a carona, certo?" Edward olhou-a com suspeita. "Não vai ficar de enfermeira no meu apartamento."

"Não mesmo. Vai ser mais divertido ouvir as histórias de como você foi ao banheiro com apenas uma mão." Ela e Bella riram. "E eu sei que Bella não vai se importar de dar umas voltinhas de elevador para checar você. Ela tem bastante tempo vago." Piscou para a amiga.

Edward fez cara feia para a parceira, ignorando a insinuação de Alice. "Eu ainda não acredito na sua suspensão, Bella."

"Shiu. Suspensa ou não, valeu a pena. Atirei nos dois, e atiraria de novo. Se tivesse acertado antes, você não estaria com esse..." Gesticulou. "Buraco na barriga."

"Entendi." Alice falou como se tivesse respondendo alguém. "Eu vou esperar lá fora."

"Eu vou com você." Bella levantou.

"Ninguém vai me ajudar? Vocês repararam que não posso me mexer direito?"

"Alice, todo seu." Bella saiu do quarto.

**o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**Seattle, 3 dias depois**

Edward observou Bella dormindo ao seu lado na cama, os cabelos castanhos espalhados no preto da fronha, os delicados cílios tocando sua bochecha, ps lábios rosados fechados formando um bico. Como ele queria beijar aqueles lábios. Como ele queria ter coragem de conversar com ela e contar a verdade. Contar que gostava dela não da forma que ela pensava.

Bella estava preocupada demais para dormir, apenas tirava um cochilo e outro. Ela esticou o braço e levou a mão que estava debaixo de seu rosto para os olhos de Edward.

"O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Para de me olhar." Falou preguiçosamente com os olhos ainda fechados. "É estranho."

Edward pegou a mão dela e beijou. Um dedo, depois o outro, e os outros, e seguiu para o pulso.

"Sua barba faz cócegas..."

"Quer que pare?"

"...mas é bom."

Edward esperou alguns segundos antes de repetir os beijos. Bella suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior para conter algum comentário constrangedor. Edward sempre foi carinhoso com ela, mas não daquela forma tão íntima. E também nunca em cima de uma cama. Ela não queria entender errado o que ele estava fazendo, mas ia aproveitar o que ele estava oferecendo e simplesmente não pensar em nada.

Mas foi impossível não pensar em nada quando sentiu uma respiração quente em sua testa, logo em seguida lábios gelados fizeram contato com a pele ali. "Está com frio?" Ele perguntou.

"Nope."

Edward se moveu na cama, chegando mais perto dela. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, seu corpo movia no automático, como se estivesse cansado da distância que era obrigado a manter. O fato de Bella não ter se afastado o incentivou a continuar.

Bella levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos verdes sorrindo para ela. Como pensar? Ela simplesmente se esticou, sendo surpreendida pelo mesmo gesto da parte dele. Seus narizes se chocaram, fazendo os dois rirem por um segundo, e então continuaram a avançar como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sem vergonha, sem hesitação, os lábios deles se uniram, enfim, em um desajeitado primeiro beijo. As cabeças viravam para o mesmo lado, os dentes se chocavam, mas eles não desistiam. Chegaram a um ritmo próprio, aprofundando o beijo até que ficassem sem ar.

"Você vai ficar com cicatriz?" Edward perguntou tocando o corte no lábio dela.

"Não. Eu posso ter sido suspensa, mas meu plano de saúde ainda paga um bom cirurgião plástico."

"Não me assusta mais, ok?" Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. "Por favor."

"Ei, você acha que agora pode me beijar quando quiser?" Brincou, aproveitando para desviar do assunto.

Edward deixou seus lábios roçarem os dela enquanto falava. "Eu acho que depois do que eu passei, eu mereço uma recompensa."

"Ainda estamos com a mente na sarjeta, Cullen?"

"Você quer que eu a tire de lá?" Perguntou puxando a perna dela para cima do quadril dele.

"Meu Deus, estamos impossíveis hoje! E você não pode se mexer tanto assim." Bella o empurrou para que ficasse de costas na cama, apoiando-se no braço para se inclinar sobre ele.

"Só para o caso de você não ter notado, eu te amo." Edward falou.

"Só para o caso de você não ter entendido nas minhas reações a você, eu também."

"Isso significa que você vai ficar no meu apartamento até eu estar inteiro de novo? Que você vai dormir na minha cama e deixar eu te beijar quando quiser?"

"Com uma condição."

"Manda."

"Você não escolhe mais nossos disfarces."

"Feito. Desde que você não tenha que dançar com mexicanos, espanhóis, cubanos, ou o que quer que seja."

"Você... Edward, você estava com ciúme?"

"Yep."

"Seu bobo." Bella o beijou na boca. Porque agora ela podia. "Se você tivesse aceitado dançar comigo desde o início, nenhum deles teria chegado perto de mim."

"Eu não estava em condições de dançar."

"Por causa da arma? Aliás, por que ela estava no seu bolso?"

"Não era por causa da arma, ela estava presa ao meu tornozelo."

"Mas... Eu falei..." Bella arregalou os olhos, embasbacada pela descoberta. "Aquilo não era a sua arma. Era o seu..."

Edward de repente sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho ao admitir que ela havia encostado em partes que ele esteve tentando esconder desde que Bella saíra do banho naquela noite.

"Uow!" Bella exclamou.

"Eu espero que essa seja uma reação boa, é a segunda vez que você fala isso para o meu pênis."

Bella teve que esconder o rosto vermelho no pescoço de Edward. Ela ficou tão confortável ali que se aconchegou mais e acabou pegando no sono em instantes, ignorando as tentativas de Edward em continuar a conversa. Ele dormiu depois que nem cócegas conseguiram acordá-la.

Duas horas mais tarde Bella foi acordada por uma ligação avisando que sua suspensão havia sido retirada, e ela precisava comparecer ao escritório do FBI. Sem acordar Edward, ligou para Alice e pediu para que a amiga fosse cuidar do irmão.

Sem saber que horas ia para casa, Bella não se concentrou um segundo sequer. Errava palavras bobas na hora de fazer relatórios ou falar, derrubava café no chão, pedia desculpas por gritar inutilmente com as pessoas, estava sendo um dia dos mais difíceis.

"O que há?" James perguntou, enroscando o braço no dela enquanto os dois iam para a sala de reunião.

"Nada." Mentiu.

"E eu não te conheço desde criança. O que se passa nessa cabeça? Não me faça chamar Victoria de novo." Victoria era esposa de James e psicóloga do FBI.

Depois de dar conta de todos os relatórios que encerravam a investigação, Bella fora obrigada a se consultar para saber se estava tudo bem ou se ia ficar com algum trauma do cativeiro forçado. Depois do tiroteio novamente fora encaminhada para a sala de Victoria, dessa vez para tratar sua agressividade.

"É que... Minha cabeça ainda está cansada." Mentiu mais uma vez. Dessa vez pode suspirar aliviada, pois o rapaz havia acreditado.

"E eu achando que Edward era o pé no saco quando você sumiu." Beijou a cabeça dela e fez meia volta para a sala deles. "Não foi boa ideia ter te chamado, vai para casa. Você, ou seria melhor dizer vocês, precisam de um tempo maior para relaxar a mente. Vicky vai ficar feliz em assinar uma licença para você."

"Não. Não preciso."

"Não é um atestado de loucura, Bella. Está tudo bem. Agora..." James contornou a mesa dela e pegou a bolsa grafite que repousava sobre a cadeira. "Dá o fora daqui antes que eu seja obrigado a revogar sua suspensão. O que prefere?"

"Licença é mais bonitinho, mas..."

"Fora!"

Alice estava na sala, assistindo televisão e comendo pipoca com o noivo quando Bella chegou. "Finalmente!" Comemorou quando a viu largar a bolsa e tirar os sapatos. "Não quis tomar o remédio para a dor no braço e nem me deixou medir a temperatura dele. Não comeu também." Reclamou apontando para o quarto.

"Oi para você também, Alice." Andou até a amiga e bagunçou o cabelo dela. "Jasper, olá! Não tive tempo de falar com você pessoalmente..." Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Desculpa, por vocês cancelarem o casamento por minha causa."

"Bem vinda de volta, Swan! Quanto ao casamento, ele vai acontecer de qualquer forma em algumas semanas. Sei que você e Alice conversaram e ela falou tudo o que era necessário sobre o assunto."

"Mas... Eu-..." Jasper levantou uma mão para interrompê-la.

"Não." Bella calou-se. "Bom vê-la novamente depois de tanto tempo." Jasper piscou com seu charmoso sorriso torto. "Sentimos sua falta."

E ele teria que esperar para matar a saudade, porque uma voz cansada se fez presente do quarto principal. "Bella? Alice, quem está aí?"

"Eu amo o meu irmão, mas ele é um porre quando está de mal humor. Boa sorte, Bella."

Alice e Jasper foram embora, Bella correu para a área de serviço e pegou o pijama que havia usado na noite anterior e ainda não havia sido lavado. Ela olhou para a roupa na sua mão, olhou para o cesto de roupa para passar, e se rendeu ao chamado das roupas de Edward amarrotadas.

"Alguém? Alice, você pode parar de se fingir de morta e trazer um copo de água? Jasper? Oh, merda, vocês não estão fodendo no meu sofá. Não! Merda!"

Bella chegou ao quarto no segundo que os pés de Edward tocaram o chão. "Dê um passo e eu jogo esse copo de água na sua cara."

Edward se assustou com a voz, que não era a que ele esperava, e caiu de volta na cama.

"Melhor assim." Bella falou vendo-o agora sentado.

Ela parou de frente para ele e sentiu enquanto os orbes verdes subiam de seus pés ao seu rosto, escaneando cada centímetro de perna descoberta, cada detalhe que o decote em V da camisa branca mostrava.

"Bem-vinda de volta." Edward a recepcionou, abrindo o sorriso torto que fazia Bella ter dificuldades para respirar. "Não preciso dizer para ficar a vontade." Apontou para a camisa que adornava o pequeno corpo dela.

"Achei que estivesse de mal humor."

"E estava, até poucos segundos atrás. Eu esperava acordar com você do meu lado, imagina a minha surpresa quando o relógio despertou para o remédio e Alice fincou as unhas no meu braço para me acordar."

"Desculpa." Fez bico. "Eu recebi uma ligação e tive que ir."

"Posso te roubar para mim agora?" Edward perguntou malicioso, laçando a cintura de Bella com o braço bom e puxando-a para o meio de suas pernas. Ela beijou o cabelo dele e ficou fazendo carinho enquanto sentia uma mão assanhada descer de sua cintura.

"Ei ei ei, não se empolga." Subiu a mão dele.

"O que?" Olhou para ela fazendo-se de inocente. "Muito rápido? Mas nós já somos íntimos. Eu te conheci correndo de calcinha na praia!"

"Eu tinha seis anos!"

"Você está com medo do seu pai me colocar para correr? Não precisa, Charlie é meu fã. Eu faço todas as ligações para casa que você esquece."

Bella desistiu de conversar e lascou um beijo na boca dele. Dessa vez não teve estranheza, apenas um delicioso mover de lábios e línguas. Lentamente os dois deitaram um de frente para o outro, separando-se em seguida quando Edward gemeu de dor.

"Por isso eu estou freando você. Ou esqueceu que tem um buraco costurado no abdômen?"

"Não." Respondeu fazendo cara feia, olhando novamente para a camisa amassada que Bella usava. "Não tinha uma roupa menos amarrotada?"

"Te incomoda?"

"Você sabe que sim." Respondeu, Bella rolou os olhos.

Ela sabia, e aceitava, cada mania dele, cada detalhe que desencadeava seu TOC. Algumas coisas em sua vida foram até adaptadas para que Edward não se sentisse desconfortável com ela. Algumas vezes, como agora, ela dava alguns deslizes, mas, assim como ela se adaptou para Edward, ele se adaptou para ela. Bella era uma ótima distração para os momentos que sua mente ficava perturbada.

"Mas para ser sincero, eu estou bastante distraído com suas pernas para pedir para você trocar de roupa."

"Você já pensou que podia pedir para eu tirar a roupa? E você mataria dois coelhos de uma só vez?"

"Não me dê esperanças." Edward riu abobalhado. "Você não faria isso."

"Nop." Estourou o 'p'. "Ah, sua irmã fez queixa!" Lembrou-se, esticando a mão por cima dele e pegando os remédios intocados na cabeceira. Ela alcançou também o telefone e ligou pedindo comida para os dois.

"Pelo menos coloca uma roupa para receber o entregador." Edward disse depois que ela deitou novamente.

"Claro."

"Outra coisa..." Começou incerto de que queria continuar. "Eu posso ter conversado com uma pessoa enquanto você estava fora. E essa pessoa pode ser o seu pai."

"Edward Anthony." Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Não, eu não contei nada para ele. Mas só porque eu não sabia o que falar."

"Como assim?"

"Não sabia se contava que a gente tinha se beijado. Se falava que nós estamos juntos, se é que estamos. Eu preferi não falar nada." Deu de ombros chateado.

"Quem geralmente se preocupa com isso são as mulheres, não?"

"Acredita em mim, quando você tem a voz do seu suposto sogro no seu ouvido perguntando repetidas vezes se a filha ingrata dele está bem, você se preocupa."

"Eu já contei para ele." Bella mordeu o lábio e se encolheu.

"Isabella Marie." Edward estreitou os olhos para ela. "O que você falou?"

"Que eu amo você, que estamos juntos, mas que não é para ele começar a pedir um neto."

"Quer dizer que você me declarou seu namorado sem ter me comunicado. Interessante."

"Na verdade, não. Não especifiquei o que está acontecendo entre a gente."

"Você deu a entender para o seu pai que estamos fodendo enquanto você cuida de mim?"

"Edward!" Deu um chute na perna dele e o fez gargalhar. E depois reclamar dos pontos na barriga que doíam. "Eu falei que nós nos beijamos, e que estamos ainda naquela de não saber como começar um relacionamento amoroso depois de tanto tempo como amigos desejando um ao outro." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que só o deixei confuso. E feliz. Ele sabe que vamos nos entender. E eu sei que ele vai pedir um neto."

"Então, eu não sou seu namorado. E você não é minha namorada."

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e se abaixou para beijá-lo. "Você quer ser meu namorado, Edward?" Bateu os cílios.

"Bella..."

"Se você disser que sim, eu não escondo mais o rosto quando você estiver tomando banho."

"E isso seria bom para mim porque...?"

A campainha tocou antes que Bella respondesse. Ela voltou para o quarto e largou as sacolas de comida em cima da cama, parando com os braços cruzados.

"Você me deve uma resposta."

"Sobre o que?"

"Edward!"

"Estou brincando."

"E então?" Indagou cheia de expectativas.

Edward fez um show para ajoelhar na cama e mover Bella para ficar de pé na frente dele. Ela só ria como uma boba e se deixava ser acariciada pela mão que a atacava mais uma vez. Eles estavam quase da mesma altura, Edward aproveitou para puxá-la em um abraço e enterrar o rosto no pescoço dela. "Você cheira fodidamente bem."

"Você também." Bella, que também estava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele, sussurrou.

"Pergunta de novo." Ele apertou a cintura dela, rindo como um menino.

Bella respirou fundo antes de encostar os lábios no ouvido dele. Ela colocou uma mão de cada lado do pescoço dele enquanto arranhava suas unhas no cabelo acobreado. "Quer ser mi novio, Edward Cullen?" Sussurrou.

"Que merda, claro que sim." Beijou o colo dela. "Considere-se comprometida, Swan."

"Você pode dar a notícia para o meu pai. E sofrer as consequências quando ele vier para o casamento da sua irmã."

"Prefiro abusar de você mais um pouco antes de ver o modo superprotetor dele."

"Eu ouvi. Ele disse para nós resolvermos isso logo, e para eu não ficar brincando com você porque você é um bom amigo para mim, um bom homem, um bom tudo, e não merece. Como você disse, ele é seu fã."

"Eu sou fã dele também."

"Para de puxar saco, ele não está te ouvindo." Deu um soco no ombro dele, mas só depois viu a burrada que fez, e pediu desculpas.

"É o outro braço que está ruim, mão pesada. Mas obrigada, agora meu ombro dói também."

"Oops. Desculpa."

"Nah, tudo bem. É uma merda estar assim." Reclamou olhando-a de cima abaixo, reparando que ela estava sem soutien e ele podia ver seus seios pela transparência da camisa. "Uma grande merda." Engoliu seco.

"Uma pena você estar de repouso." Bella provocou beijando o pescoço dele. "Isso merecia uma comemoração."

Edward abriu um sorriso safado e em um piscar de olhos jogou a camisa amarrotada pelo quarto. "Muito melhor." Lambeu os lábios ao vê-la exposta em sua calcinha. "Não se cubra." Tirou as mãos dela da frente. "Você é linda. Melhor do que eu imaginava."

Bella corou da cor de um tomate. "Você me viu de biquíni antes."

"E já vi correndo de calcinha na praia, não esqueça. Isso é muito importante."

"Idiota."

"Mas assim é muito, muito melhor." Falou secando-a.

Dois podiam jogar esse jogo. "Espere até me ver completamente nua." Disse e correu as unhas pelo peito dele.

"Não faz isso comigo." Edward grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Vamos comer. É mais seguro."

"Não se você não vestir uma roupa."

"Aguenta essa, Cullen."

******o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**Seattle, casamento de Alice e Jasper**

"Edward, baby, eu te amo, mas se você não parar de lustrar esse sapato eu vou te mataaar!"

"Ele ainda está com marcas de dedo."

"Você quer um espelho? Vai gastar o couro todo se não parar. E ele estava perfeito quando te entreguei. E depois quando você o lustrou pela primeira vez. E pela segunda. Quer uma luva para usar quando calçá-los? Eu pego, não tem problema. Mas ficar no ciclo suja e limpa não dá."

Edward ignorou completamente o que Bella dizia e continuou a dar brilho em seu calçado. Mas ele não esperava que a morena fosse se enfurecer e puxá-lo pelo apartamento até a porta da rua, empurrando-o para fora e trancando-o. "Que merda é essa, Bella?" Bateu na enorme porta de madeira.

Dentro do apartamento, ela pegou os sapatos, sua pequena bolsa, e correu de volta para o irritado namorado parado de meias no corredor. Foi a vez dela ignorá-lo. "Você fica ainda mais sexy com esse bico." Beijou-o. "Calce e vamos." Ordenou para um Edward carrancudo.

Sabendo que o mau humor dele não se dissiparia tão cedo, Bella resolveu apelar. Esperando pelo elevador, ela levantou a barra de seu vestido longo até a coxa e fingiu arrumar o coldre onde sua arma estava presa. Os lábios de Edward imediatamente se alargaram com a visão da perna desnuda e ele distraiu-se completamente do sapato.

"Acho que devíamos esquecer o casamento e comemorar que ganhei alta hoje."

"Ganhou alta hoje porque é teimoso. Se tivesse ficado quieto como os médicos mandaram, estaria bem faz tempo."

"Você voltou a trabalhar e deixou outras pessoas cuidando de mim. A culpa é sua."

"Você decidiu se vamos contar a novidade hoje ou vamos esperar por um dia normal?" Mudou de assunto.

Edward não ia até a agência desde o dia em que fora baleado. Por estar longe de tudo e de todos, pediu que Bella mantivesse segredo sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Ele queria estar presente para ver a surpresa no rosto dos amigos quando soubessem de tudo. Bella protestou o quanto pode, mas acabou cedendo quando Edward foi parar no hospital mais uma vez e fez drama em cima da cama. Se não fosse pelas técnicas que aprendeu sendo filha de um policial e uma agente do FBI, ela nunca teria conseguido disfarçar para seus amigos o motivo de tanta alegria.

"Não fica estranho? Contar no casamento? A gente aparecer junto? Não é egoísta?" Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto desciam no elevador.

"Não. Não sei. Desde que você consiga manter suas mãos longe de mim, e eu consiga manter minha boca longe da sua, acho que não vai ter problemas."

Saindo do carro na porta do local onde seria a festa, a primeira coisa que os dois fizeram foi procurar pela mão do outro. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a beijou. "Foda-se, você é minha agora e eu tenho que contar para todo mundo."

"Por favor, não roube o microfone e faça um anúncio." Implorou.

"Eu serei discreto, meu amor." Piscou.

"Não faz isso! Eu já pedi!"

"Isso o que?"

"Piscar. E sorrir assim. Apenas... não respire."

Edward riu de Bella fechando os olhos para tentar bloqueá-lo de sua visão e a beijou na testa. "Você me mostrou suas pernas o caminho todo até aqui, agora aguenta o troco." Sorriu torto.

"Você pode estar de alta, Edward, mas só vai se divertir mais tarde se eu quiser. Comporte-se."

"Me comportar? A noite é uma criança, Bella."

"Uma criança muito mal criada." Ela fez como sempre fazia, bateu os cílios para ele.

Conseguiram passar despercebidos pela cerimônia, porém sabiam que talvez não tivessem a mesma sorte na festa. No salão, ficaram envergonhados quando foram recebidos por uma sonora salva de palmas da mesa de seus amigos. "Edward Cullen saiu da toca!" Mike comemorou.

Emmett se aproximou do casal e soltou a mão dos dois. "Que vergonha, Cullen, deixe Bella em paz. Ela não é sua enfermeira." Escoltou a amiga para longe.

"Não, Emmett..." Bella tentou protestar.

"Está tudo bem, Bella."

Ela rolou os olhos e tentou voltar para o lado de Edward, mas ele havia sido localizado por alguém da família e era levado para longe.

"Obrigada, Emmett." Agradeceu irônica.

"Disponha."

Pelo menos duas horas se passaram até que Edward voltasse para a mesa. Ele parou ao lado de Bella e esticou a mão convidando-a para dançar.

"Edward, você não desiste?" Rosalie, esposa de Emmett, comentou do outro lado.

"Definitivamente não." Falou olhando diretamente para Bella, pegando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a para a pista.

O salão era enorme e estava cheio de casais rodopiando ao som de uma música lenta. Bella estava preparada para uma dança calma quando o ritmo mudou para tango. Edward não a deixou sair "Preparada?"

"Oh, não. Não. Não não não não não. Não." Arregalou os olhos apavorada.

"Eu vou conduzir, você vai ficar bem."

"Eu aprendi a dançar para o casamento de Mike e Jessica." Rolou os olhos. "Não estou mais preocupada com o meu equilíbrio, e sim em me animar demais."

"Como assim?" Entortou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas. Bella achou adorável o modo como ele estava e esticou uma mão para acariciar sua bochecha.

"Você nunca se viu dançando, nunca entenderia." Sorriu maliciosa.

"Não." Meneou a cabeça e imitou o sorriso malicioso. "Mas eu já a vi dançando, e estou mais do que feliz em ver novamente. Ou melhor, em dançar com você novamente."

"Não é uma boa ideia." Choramingou.

"Ficar parados no meio da pista também não, mova-se, Swan."

Bella não teve outra escolha a não ser se mover com o tango. Não importou para Edward que seus superiores estivessem observando, não importou que seus amigos estivessem rindo da mesa, ou os outros convidados estivessem comentando, tão pouco se lembrava de falta de ética, ele prendeu os olhos nos de Bella e a conduziu em uma sensual dança pelo salão. Palavras não eram necessárias enquanto dançavam, apenas seus olhares e corpos se movendo bastavam para que se entendessem.

Bella rodopiou no salão e encerrou o rodopio com as costas no peito de seu par. Ela desceu esticando uma perna, xingando por não estar com um vestido apropriado, e subiu novamente, enroscando um braço no longo pescoço atrás dela. Um certo volume, que ainda a fazia corar, começou a cutucar-lhe as costas e fazê-la arder de desejo. Bella virou de frente para Edward e deu um beijo estalado nele.

"Hora de encerrar o show."

"Isso significa que vamos embora?" Indagou esperançoso, com os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo.

"Não ainda." Apontou para a mesa. "Vamos passar pelo interrogatório primeiro."

"Merda."

******o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FBI o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

**Seattle, madrugada daquele dia**

"Volta aqui, Swan!"

"Não!" Correu em volta da poltrona. "Você roubou!"

"Roubei o que?!" Edward perguntou empurrando a poltrona para frente para acuá-la.

"Você me beijou só para olhar minhas cartas!"

"Não! Eu não fiz isso, você que se mexeu e me colocou de cara para elas. Aceite a derrota, tira esse soutien e me entrega!"

"Não, você roubou! Não é justo!"

"Isabella... Você aceitou jogar, tem que seguir as regras!"

"Vamos fazer um trato. Você tira sua cueca e eu te dou o meu soutien." Ofereceu ingênua.

Edward gargalhou do trato enquanto Bella o olhava com cara de perdida. Com um rápido movimento ele curvou o corpo e arriou a boxer. "Feito. Cumpra sua parte." Cobrou, cruzando os braços enquanto a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Bella, por que você ainda fica vermelha quando vê meu pênis?"

"Cala a boca." Respondeu sem graça, alcançando suas costas e abrindo o soutien. "Feito." Cruzou os braços também fazendo birra.

"Agora vem cá." Edward chamou-a com um dedo. "Você não percebe que eu faço tudo o que você me pede?" Como se estivesse hipnotizada, Bella deu um passo depois do outro até colar seu peito nu ao dele. "Não percebe que você me tem, e sempre me teve na palma da sua mão?"

"Eu te amo." Bella sussurrou, inebriada pelo momento. Como da primeira vez que se beijaram, moveram o rosto na direção do outro ao mesmo tempo e uniram seus lábios.

"Talvez eu ame você também." Edward murmurou no meio do beijo.

"Não estraga o clima." Bella reclamou com uma mordida no lábio dele.

Uma mordida levou a outra, e a outra, e as mordidas viraram beijos selvagens, que foram acompanhados por uma mão subindo para agarrar um seio, unhas arranhando ombros, costas arqueando, e uma caminhada trôpega para o sofá. Seria a primeira vez dos dois, e ambos chegaram a pensar em ir para a cama, porém, no mesmo segundo que o pensamento surgiu ele foi rechaçado. O sofá marrom de estimação de Edward era mais perto e teria que ser perfeito para a vontade que sentiam.

As mãos começaram a dar e buscar prazer, as respirações mais afobadas, e a vontade de um contato mais _íntimo_ parecia caso de vida ou morte.

"Camisinha?" Bella gemeu quando a ponta da ereção de Edward deslizou para dentro dela.

"Camisinha..."

"Tarde demais." Ela havia erguido o quadril e guiado Edward o restante do caminho para dentro. "Vai rápido, por favor. Eu preciso... Oh, merda. Assim!"

"Posso... tocar você?"

"O que? Por que você está perguntando? Faz de uma vez!" Bella esticou a mão e estava quase alcançando o ponto onde estavam unidos quando Edward segurou seu pulso.

"Suas mãos em mim, as minhas em você."

"Que seja! Por favor, para de falar!"

Edward não riu do desespero de Bella, uma vez que ele mesmo estava se contorcendo para segurar seu orgasmo por mais tempo.

"Goza para mim, Bella..."

Ambos comparavam em sua cabeça o momento com o que imaginavam. Não foi como achavam que seria, a realidade havia superado, de longe, os seus melhores sonhos.

Bella rolou para cima de Edward e os trouxe para o ápice. As palavras de incentivo viraram gemidos e murmúrios de prazer, ecoando pelo quarto até darem espaço para as respirações cansadas. Bella desabou esgotada, encostando seu nariz ao de Edward e deixando escapar uma gargalhada sem sentido.

"Bella?"

"Desculpa." Ela disse, sem fôlego. "Desculpa, eu... Eu transei com **você**. Depois de tanto tempo... Nós já estamos juntos faz um tempo, mas... Nós transamos."

"Bem, sim." Edward tentou afastar a cabeça para olhar para ela mas foi impossível com o rosto risonho tão próximo ao dele. "Algum problema nisso?"

"Não, é claro que não." Rolou os olhos. "É que não parece que é verdade. Foi..." Respirou fundo. "Foi tão perfeito. Não parece que foi a primeira vez, foi tão bom."

"Nós teremos mais." Edward virou o rosto para beijar o pescoço dela. "Lembra aquela história de se esconder debaixo do cobertor? Estou pensando em adotar para a nossa vida."

"Isso quer dizer que agora você vai oficialmente me convidar para morar com você?"

"Eu vou morar com você, casar com você, e passar muitas horas dentro de você. Não cheguei até aqui por nada, eu cheguei por **tudo**. Você é minha, Isabella. E não tenha dúvida de que eu sou seu também, sempre fui."

"Isso foi uma proposta? Porque eu estou mais do que feliz em aceitar tudo o que você falou. Mesmo que tenha sido uma proposta incentivada pelo orgasmo, o que espero que não seja o caso, você não tem mais como voltar atrás."

"Você está em cima de mim, eu ainda estou dentro de você, não tenho muito para onde correr."

"Mi novio é tão romântico."

"Sou o melhor." Ele piscou, girando e levando Bella com ele.

"Sim, você é." Bella o beijou. "Segunda rodada?"

"O que você acha de um banho?"

"Oh, desculpa. Aposto que você quer ir se lavar. Se livrar dos fluidos..." Bella gesticulou ao redor. "Do sexo. Claro!"

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e a beijou na bochecha para esconder o rosto corado. "Não. Isso realmente não me incomoda."

Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e arregalou os olhos. "Seu obsessivo safado. E eu bem cheguei a achar que você não tinha namoradas porque tinha nojo de sexo."

"O-o-o que? Bela!"

"Não era tão impossível assim, vai. Agora mesmo você ofereceu um banho."

"Sim, nós viemos da rua. Meu cabelo ainda fede ao champanhe do brinde do Emmett e, apesar de toda a atividade da noite, ainda acho que tenho confete em partes do corpo que nunca deveriam ser tocadas. Em algum momento eu mostrei que não queria fazer sexo com você? Pelo que me lembro, nós só estamos no celibato até hoje por sua causa."

"Já entendi, eu te ofendi. Duas vezes. Desculpa. Você foi muito bom, foi perfeito, eu queria não ter que dormir ou trabalhar para poder ficar aqui na cama com você. Desculpa."

"Tá, tudo bem. Eu não tinha nojo a sexo, mas..."

"Ahá!"

"Posso falar? Obrigado. Eu não tinha nojo, mas não tinha confiança para... Deixar... fazer algumas coisas."

"Eu posso fazer essas coisas?"

"Quando quiser."

"Ok." Bela levantou e andou até o banheiro. "Vem comigo, vou te dar o melhor banho da sua vida."

"Porque eu acho que esse banho não envolve nenhum tipo de limpeza?"

"Você tem que levantar para descobrir."

Edward pulou do sofá e levou Bella para o banheiro no colo. Ele não saiu nem um centímetro mais limpo, mas não podia estar mais satisfeito. Os dois não terminaram o banho e voltaram para o quarto. Dessa vez se deliciaram com o amplo espaço da cama. Foi a primeira de muitas noites que Edward dormiu sem beber água, escovar os dentes, sem alisar os lençóis, arrumar o chinelo no pé da cama, apagar o abajur depois de checar as horas no celular.

"É impressão minha ou eu sou a cura dos seus TOCs?"

"Você é a melhor distração para as minhas manias."

"Hm, eu não passo de uma distração é?"

"Culpa minha, não expliquei direito. Na realidade, **você** é a minha maior mania. Você é o meu ponto fraco, você é a minha obsessão."

"Isso foi muito esclarecedor. Muita coisa faz sentido agora." Ela o puxou e o beijou. "Sabe, acho que eu descobri que também tenho uma obsessão."

"É mesmo, é?"

"Yep. Foi uma obsessão adquirida. Muitos anos de convivência."

"Somos um casal de obsessivos e tanto."

"Parceiros de crime." Bateram os punhos. "Eu te amo."

"Eu vou casar com você."

"Mal posso esperar."

**o00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo FIM o****00oO0oO0o0OO0Oo**

* * *

******Ainda não acredito que eu fiz alguém atirar no Edward. Como esse homem sofre na minha mão, coitado.**

******Bella só no meio da testa! Menina má!**

******E aí, o que acharam? Contem-me, please!?**

******Até a próxima!**


End file.
